


you’ll grow into it one day, kid

by magmacubez



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death, DadSchlatt, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt, Ghost Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Headcanon, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Jschlatt Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Loss of Parent(s), Other, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sheep Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Loves Bees, daddy issues but projected onto minecraft, hybrid prius schlatt, i have daddy issues shut the fuck up please, jschlatt is thick as hell this has nothing to do with the fic yall should just know that, schlatt is tubbo’s dad, tubbo is like 7 i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magmacubez/pseuds/magmacubez
Summary: gosh i can’t caption things but that’s fine;; just a cute n sweet story ab Schlatt sending his son off to school, nothing more :) dont worry about those tags....:)--tw: mentions of abuse ahead
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 102





	you’ll grow into it one day, kid

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is my first post (not my first fic LMAO) pls be kind idk how this fucking website works;;
> 
> hh premise is that Tubbo heard Tommy just call philza, philza; so now he doesn’t call shlatt “dad” anymore he just says schlatt 
> 
> this is obviously not romantic in any way, shape, or form; i just have daddy issues so i write fics ab schlatt being a good father to Tubbo

fic where just schlatt hates tommy lmao

hh premise is that Tubbo heard Tommy just call philza, philza; so now he doesn’t call shlatt “dad” anymore he just says schlatt 

this is obviously not romantic in any way, shape, or form; i just have daddy issues so i write fics ab schlatt being a good father to Tubbo

——

Schlatt made breakfast for his son and himself, pancakes this specific morning. The day before, Tubbo had come home from Tommy’s house complaining that “Tommy was able to have froot loops every morning” and that he wasn’t allowed to do the same.

Concentrating on flipping the batter into the pan, Schlatt couldn’t hear his son walk down the stairs and plop himself into a seat at the table. 

“g’morning Schlatt” Tubbo said tiredly with a yawn. Schlatt looked up from his task to look at Tubbo. 

“when’d start calling me by my name kiddo? what happened to good ol’ dad? Remember when you were REAL little and you used to call me pops?” Schlatt frowned, nervous he’d done something to upset his son. Growing up, Schlatt never had a good relationship with his father. At about Tubbo’s age Schlatt was calling his father by his name too, but because Schlatt no longer saw that man as a father to him. 

“Yeah but that’s for babies! Tommy calls HIS dad by his name, and Tommy is super cool so I gotta do that too.” Tubbo smiled.  
“how ‘bout we stick to ‘dad’ from now on, okay bud?” Schlatt asked, still scared of his son growing up. 

“m’kay, that’s fine! as long as when i’m with tommy i can call you Schlatt instead, so i can seem cooler” Tubbo did a toothy grin, not understanding what the big deal was.  
Schlatt placed the stack of pancakes along with some fruits in front of tubbo.  
“I’m gonna go get your bag ready for school, kay Tub?” 

Tubbo nodded his head, already eating the meal before it went cold. Schlatt grabbed his son’s bee-themed backpack from the stairs and made sure he had all the requirements for his school day.  
pencils? check.  
notebook? check.  
homework? check.  
all ready to go. 

He got Tubbo’s shoes out as well, along with his jacket.  
“hey dad?” Schlatt heard Tubbo call out from the kitchen. 

“what’s up kiddo?” he peaked his head around the corner to see his son still sitting at the table. 

“could i wear your hat to school today? i wanna show Tommy how cool it is!” Schlatt cringed, knowing it was literally just a baseball cap. 

“whatever makes you happy, kid” He chuckled, taking off his hat and placing it on tubbo’s head. Thankfully, Schlat had already had to cut holes in the hat for his horns, so tubbo didn’t need to worry about that; though the hat was still a bit too big for his head. 

“you’ll grow into it one day, kid” Schlatt smiled, feeling a sudden proud-ness of his son, who he raised despite all the odds against him. 

“hell yeah!! i’m gonna look so cool and Tommy’s gonna say ‘wow tubbo where’d you get that?’ and i’m gonna say i got it from my dad!!” Tubbo ranted on to his father, never checking the time. Once Tubbo had finished his little monologue, Schlatt looked up at the microwave clock to see that Tubbo was at LEAST 10 minutes late to class already. 

“Shit, kid; we gotta head out now” Schlatt stressed, getting Tubbo’s jacket on before his own. Schlatt tipped the hat so it covered Tubbo’s eyes. They laughted together  
“you got everything?” 

“yep!” Tubbo held up his backpack straps to prove it was on his back. 

\- - - 

“you got everything kiddo?” 

“yep..” Tubbo let out a sigh as he straightened his suit tie, looking down at his father’s casket being lowered into the ground.

“I’ll uh, leave you to that kid. You always got a place to stay with Tommy and I.” Philza gave Tubbo a comforting pat on the back before heading with Tommy and Wilbur back to L’mamburg. Tommy’s older brother Techno hadn’t come along, but Tubbo understood. Tubbo understood why there were far, far less people than expected who had came. 

The air was silent, wind feeling harsh against Tubbo’s face. The newly patted on dirt looked out of place in the open, empty field; the only thing left in sight was the tomb with his father’s name engraved into it. As it if it wasn’t obvious enough no one attended this pathetic funeral, even Quackity was only able to stay for a few moments before having to leave.

“..I finally grew into it, Schlatt. you were right, it fits me like a glove..!” Tubbo straightened the baseball hat that stayed on his head, the same one he was gifted years ago as a child. 

“you..you know it had to be this way.” he sat next to the grave, making sure to not touch the newly placed soil. 

“I cant say i’ll miss you..” Tubbo felt tears welling up in his eyes.

“but.. i’ll come say g’morning to you tomorrow, okay? I’ll call you dad, maybe even pops like when i was REAL little..” warm tears streamed down Tubbo’s face, the cold air reacting harshly. 

“I..I’m gonna go now..but i’ll be back, okay dad?” 

Tubbo rested his hand on the grave for a moment before leaving, a tinge of sadness still remaining in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!!! lmao thinking of making a part 2


End file.
